Leaving You
by IchigoChu
Summary: Sasuke feels that something is wrong in the Leaf village. He goes to see what is wrong only to find a letter from Naruto. SasuNaru


Authors Note: Hey everyone. Here is my second Naruto oneshot. This one is kinda dark but it still has a decent ending. It took me two freaking hours to write this and it's probably barely over 1,000 words, geez, you have no idea how much my hand hurt after I finished. Anyway, reviews would be great and enjoy.

Naruto's P.O.V.  
I stared down, re-reading what I've written. He'll probably never get this, hell, he'll probably never come back. He'll never come back to me. I sighed and put down the now sweaty pencil that was in my hand. It's time. I'm through with all this pain over him. I'm tired, so I'm giving up, like everyone has been telling me since the beginning. I bit my lip, holding back all my unwanted tears. I'm so sick of crying for him. I stood shakily and stumbled to my front door before pausing and glancing one last time at my apartment. Then I left.

Sasuke's P.O.V.  
I jolted awake in a cold sweat, my heart pounding way beyond normal human capacity. My gut clenched in pain and I ran my hand through my hair. Something's wrong. Something is terribly wrong. I pushed the covers off me and stood up. I walked out into the mansion hallway, scanning around for any sign of life. Something's wrong in the leaf village, I can feel.

"Ah, what are you up to Sasuke?" I inwardly winced, Orochimaru. I felt his tounge flicker down my cheek. I held back my disgust. "Hmmmm, my Sasuke?" I narrowed my eyes and slapped away his tounge.

"I'm not yours." I snarled lowly. He slowly let a creepy smile frame his mouth, I began to walk away feeling his cold eyes on my back.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" I scwoled. I need to get to the leaf and soon. Something isn't right, I need to make sure Naruto isn't involed. I ignored him and continued forward. "Be quick, my Sasuke, or something might just happen to your precious dobe." I froze. Naruto... Orochimaru couldn't know what's wrong, could he? I turned and faced him, my face indifferent. His yellow eyes showed sastifaction. I glared in return.

"What do you know?" Orochimaru gave me a sadistic grin. I breathed out, shakily. Naruto's not in any deep trouble is he? Well, Naruto is a walking magent for trouble. I bit the inside of my cheek, tasting the blood the poured out of the tiny cut. Orochimaru knows something and most likely he's going to beat around the bush. I need to go...now. "Well?"

"Don't you think Naruto's tired of chasing you yet, Sasuke?" I looked down. Naruto never gives up, why would he start now? "Ah, but don't forget, you left him Sasuke. Ever think of how much pain that put him through? Hm?" I frowned. Naruto probably was pretty hurt but why would he just give up now? " He trusted you Sasuke, he looked up to you, he adored you... he loved you." I twitched. Naruto doesn't think that highly of me, does he? No Naruto doesn't think of me like that. He only sees me as a friend, nothing more. He doesn't see me the way I see him. "Better get going Sasuke." I glared at him , and turned around to leave. "Come back my Sasuke." I frowned while noddind and quickly left for the leaf village.

Naruto's P.O.V.  
From all the way up here, the people look like tiny black dots. I smiled lightly before looking up at the star filled sky. The deep blue reminded me of him. I sighed. Everything reminds me of him. I bit my lip. It's time. I stared at the full moon, wishing I could see him just one last time. Bye, Sasuke.

Sasuke's P.O.V.  
I rushed to Naruto's apartment, bursting in without knocking. "Naruto!" Silence. I scanned around the dark apartment. He's not here. I searched every room, finally reaching his bedroom. I sighed angerily. Where the hell would he be? That's when a note adressed to me caught my eye. I frowned and walked forward, picking up the paper. I opened it slowly, my eyes noticed first all the eraser smudges. Naruto... I began to read.

Heya Sasuke!  
Still a teme? Ha, probably. Well, this is my last message to you. You're lucky, you get to hear my final words. Make sure you read it all! I don't want to have written this whole damn thing for no reason. Got that? Read it all! Hell, what am I saying? You probably won't ever read this. Well, Sasuke, I'm gonna be blunt, so listen up. I love you Sasuke Uchiha. Are you disgusted? Even if you are, read all of this okay? The first time I noticed I loved you was the day I thought you died. Nice day for me to realize I love you huh? It was the day, Haku almost killed you, I noticed my feelings for you while you were lying in my arms. You were telling me to never give up on my dreams. Well Sasuke... I'm giving up now. I've wanted to tell you for so long how I feel for you. But I was afraid of your answer. Then you left. Why Sasuke? Is revenge that important? Do you realize how much it hurt me when you just suddenly left? I was in agony Sasuke! I was in pain! And you weren't there for me! So I chased you, hoping to catch you before you reached Orochimaru. And then we fought, and you still left. It hurt so much Sasuke, to be left in the rain for dead. I almost died Sasuke! Almost died for you like you almost died for me. Guess my debt to you has been paid. I'm so tired of chasing you Sasuke, I'm tired. I'm done. This pain hurts too much, it's too real. So farewell Sasuke. Even when I'm gone though, I'll always love you.  
-Naruto

Tears flowed down my cheeks. Naruto, you idiot! I do love you back, I had to leave you dobe. I needed to get stronger. Itachi was after you Naruto, I couldn't protect you from him in till I got stronger. God Naruto, you're so stupid! Why Naruto? I need to stop him before it's too late. I looked around for any clue to where he might be. My eyes landed on a picture of the Hokage faces. He wouldn't, would he? Maybe. I ran out of the apartment, hoping to catch him so I can see his smiling face at least one more time.

Sakura's P.O.V. (Surprise you with this?)  
I brushed my hair, staring at my reflection in the mirror. Naruto's been so down lately. He's even stopped asking for info on Sasuke. I bit my lip, feeling my eyes water. Maybe I should ask him on a date tomorrow, to try and cheer him up. Then I went to bed.

Sasuke's P.O.V.  
"Naruto!" I saw him freeze in mid-step. I panted and sighed in relief. I'm not too late. He slowly turned around, his azure eyes bright even in the faint moonlight. I slowly let a smilt frame my mouth. "Naruto..." His eyes were wide in shock.

"S-sasuke? How? W-why?" He stuttered and pointed at me dumbly. I rolled my eyes with a sigh.

"You left a note dobe." I smirked as anger sparked on his face. Then suddenly he frowned. I bit my lip and his blue eyes dimmed in pain. Words on his note echoed in my mind, 'I'm so tired of chasing you Sasuke, I'm tired' What am I suppose to say to him? "Look, Naruto..."

"No! I don't want your answer! Don't tell me!" Naruto screamed, covering his ears and shutting his eyes. "I hate you Sasuke!" His words pierced my heart. Then he sighed and put down his hands, and opened his azure eyes. "No... that's a lie." I reached towards him only for him to step backwords. "I'm hurting so much Sasuke. So much." He clutched his chest, his eyes shut tight in agony. "Seeing you hurts."

"Naruto." I bit the inside of my cheek, holding back tears. What do I do? If I saw one wrong thing, he's gone... forever. Do I apologize?

"I'm doing this Sasuke, you can't stop me! I swore I was going to go through with this! I never go back on my word Sasuke!" Naruto yelled bitterly. I winced."You know, when you left, I thought you would come back. You would see how Orochimaru was using you. But you stayed with that snake, you left me!" Naruto took another step back. I shook my head, panic rising in my chest. Naruto rolled up his sleeves and showed me his wrists. I looked down in shame. Jagged lines were all over his wrists, many scars that never healed properly. "See what you put me through Sasuke? See!" I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I did this to him. I hurt him so much. "I've chased for so long Sasuke, so very long." His voice was softer. I looked back up and stared into his pained azure eyes. He took another step back. I reached towards him.

"No! Naruto! Please! Please don't leave me!" I begged. Naruto frowned, his tears rolling over his whisker marks. "Don't leave me!" He glared at me then, anger in his eyes.

"Leave you? You left me Sasuke!" I let out a sob. "God, it's always about you! Always about fucking Sasuke Uchiha!" I messed up. I said what shouldn't of been spoken. "I'm leaving you Sasuke! Do you feel my pain yet? Do you?" He stepped onto the edge. I took a few steps forward, letting my mask fall all the way off.

"No! Please! Please." He shook his head at me and spun around, looking at was soon to be where he died. "I love you Naruto!" I called out desperately. He froze. "I love you." He sighed heavily.

"It's too late Sasuke. It's too late." I crashed to my knees, cradling my head in my hands. "Sasuke, promise me something will you?"

"Anything Naruto." I spoke truthfully. He glanced at me, smiling big.

"Don't chase after me. Live for me, Sasuke." Then he jumped. My world stopped as screams echoed in my ears. He's gone. I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry my beloved Naruto.

Five years later...  
"Hey Sakura." I spoke gentlely. She nodded and laid her flowers down in front of the grave. "It's been five years now..."

"How long have you been here Sasuke?" She asked softly. I shrugged. Time just passes by me now. She sighed.

"How's Lee?" They married a few years back, I didn't go to their wedding.

"He's doing good, upset he couldn't make it. Suki is doing good too." Suki is their one year old daughter. She luckily looks like Sakura. "She's walking all by herselve now." Pride was evident in her voice. I nodded, my eyes never straying from his grave. "I have to go." I nodded once more. "Sasuke. Gets some sleep tonight, okay?" She sighed and left. I listened to the crunching of her stepping on leaves.

"Hey Naruto. How's heaven?" I bit my lip, holding tears. "I miss you. I miss you so much." My tears began to flow.

"Hey duck-butt, why are you crying?" A little voice asked. I glanced over in the direction of the voice. My eyes widened. There stood a little boy with bright spiky blonde hair and blazing azure eyes. His cheeks were marked with three whiskers. Naruto... "Well?"

"Hn." I muttered. He frowned, eyes angry. He huffed and stuck his dirty finger in my face.

"Hn isn't a word teme!" Pain clutched at my heart. He reminds me so much of you. Suddenly the boy sighed. "Whoever you are crying for wouldn't want you to be crying, they'd want you to be happy." He gave me a thumbs up. I smiled, and felt a laugh form in my thoart. I happily let it out. He blinked before laughing with me.

"What's your name kid?" I asked. He shrugged. I frowned. No name? "Family?" He shook his head no. Just like Naruto. "Why don't you come with me then?" I asked. The boy looked down, eyes thoughtful.

"Sure. You seem to be a nice guy, just lonely. So I'll cheer you up, teme!" I smiled and stood up reaching my hand out for his. He gladily took it. We began to walk home. I glanced at his tombstone one last time with a thank you. "Oh, what should my name be?" I smiled.

"How about Naruto?"

Like it? Reviews please.


End file.
